


Damn Good Kids

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer's House, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: After searching high and low he found them curled up in a corner in the kitchen.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 32
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Damn Good Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> Written for the prompt Worried for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Bobby checked his watch and was shocked to see that three hours had passed since he sat down to quickly research a bit of obscure lore. He tried not to panic when he realized he hadn't heard a peep from either of the Winchester boys. John had said they were self-sufficient but Bobby was sure all parents liked to boast.

He tried not to think about all of the ways they could be hurt or worse in his house. John swore he didn't have to baby proof the place for his kids. Bobby wanted to kick himself for not following his instincts. 

After searching high and low he found them curled up in a corner in the kitchen. Sammy was sound asleep with his head on Dean's lap. Bobby noticed a book on the floor next to him and wondered how Dean was able to juggle it and his brother.

"Sammy wanted a snack and Daddy said not to be underfoot," Dan whispered.

"I would've made food," Bobby wanted to kick himself for forgetting about them.

"That's okay I keep snacks in my bag for him. Sammy's still little so he gets cranky when he's hungry," 

Bobby had a bad feeling that Dean was more than willing to skip meals to keep Sammy full. He wanted to smack John.

"You did good finding a snack for your brother. I'm kind of hungry myself do you think you both would like a grilled cheese sandwich and maybe some 'taters?" he smiled at them as Dean woke Sammy and got them both seated at the table.

He was getting up early tomorrow and making a full breakfast. He was going to figure out a way to get more food into both of them. If he thought about it maybe he could figure out a way for Dean to keep more on him for them.


End file.
